


Only Yours

by bunnybaekkie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Na Jaemin, Creampie, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Na Jaemin, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Lee Jeno, possibly i'm still not sure where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: “Don’t talk to any Alpha.” Jeno growled.“Okay seriously. Who are you to make that call?” Jaemin scoffed.“Your Alpha.” He hummed lowly almost too deliciously near Jaemin’s face.“You’re not my Alpha-““You can try to deny all you want but we both know we’re very much attracted to each other. I know you feel it too.” Jeno said lowly.Jaemin blushed hard. Damn it.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness raise your hands if you ship them like I do! My first NOMIN fic! I just live them have been obsessed with them lately.

Jeno Lee.

One of the most well-known Alphas in SM University along with Lucas, Taeyong, Johnny and Yuta. The dominant, rough, smart, confident (almost cocky) and almost too mysterious Alpha has been the talk of campus to which brings to Jaemin’s question. Why in the world does the Alpha keep staring at him every time he met his gaze?!

“Jaemin, I don’t think I can come to class tomorrow. I have a family emergency. Can you tell Miss Kim for me?” Jungwoo said as he was scrolling down his phone anxiously. Probably something urgent came up.

“You’re living me alone?” He pouts.

“Oh, don’t worry your Alpha won’t leave his eyes off of you. Pretty sure you’ll be safe.” Chenle said coolly without taking his eyes off his phone.

“W-What are you guys talking about?” Jaemin blinked. Of course he knows what they’re talking about.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Come on, Min. that guy kept staring at you every chance he gets.”

“Tell me about it. It’s almost creepy.” Chenle scoffed as he fixes his hair.

“I’m pretty sure he was staring at others. Maybe he was looking at someone behind me.” He said shyly, looking everywhere but their faces, wishing the barista would call his and quickly.

Kun chuckled as he was writing his essays. “For a smart student, you’re not that smart in this department are you?”

“Should I take that personally?” Jaemin looked at him.

“You can take it however you want Minnie.” Kun smiles sweetly.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Shotaro came running to them, looking like a cute pup as always. Despite Chenle being the youngest, Shotaro is considered as one of the newest babies of their little clique. Unlike the cheeky Chenle, he is just an innocent little thing.

“Did I miss anything?” He asked softly as he was out of breath.

“Oh same old same old. Just Jaemin being oblivious as always.”

Shotaro nodded. “Ah Jeno Lee. I see.” The group bursted out laughing except for Jaemin who looked betrayed.

“Shotaro not you too! This all your fault.” He glares at everyone at the table and points at Chenle. “Especially you. You corrupted our Shotaro.”

“Please, he has observed this situation long enough.” Chenle sassily points back at Jaemin.

“Jeno Lee is whipped for you. Period.” Jungwoo smirks.

“Okay, you guys are insane. Jeno Lee-“

“Speak of the devil.” Jungwoo said as he looks behind Jaemin.

Jaemin turned his head a little to see the well-known group of Alphas in campus entering the café. Jaemin mentally sighs as he looks at his table in deep thought.

“Just as we expected, Jeno Lee is looking at you again.” Jungwoo smirks as he pretends to look somewhere else.

“You’re messing with me.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, wishing that the barista would call his drink already.

“Then go take a look.” Jungwoo challenged him.

“No.” He hissed.

“Na Jaemin!” The barista calls his name and Jaemin thanked the Heavens for answering his prayer. He stood up abruptly and makes his way towards the counter. With a quick thank you and putting some tips in the jar, he took a sip and turned around only to choke and jumped in surprise when he almost bump into probably the one person he would like to avoid.

The Alpha as always stares at him with a little lift at the corner of his lips. “Didn’t mean to scare you cutie.”

_‘Cutie? Cutie? Did he just called me cutie?’_

At the corner of his eyes, he could see his friends shocked face and possibly even Jeno’s friends who were smirking at their direction.

Jaemin figured that maybe they just accidentally bumped into each other. So as he starts to walk pass him to avoid any more contact that damn Jeno just had to step in front of him yet again.

“What do you got there Jaemin?” Eyeing his drink as if he’s interested but immediately sets his eyes on Jaemin’s gaze again.

_‘How in the world does he know my name? Oh, right we’re in the same class. Still! We’ve never talked to each other at all!’_

“Uhm, just an Iced Americano.” He said softly.

“Is it good?”

“Uhm, yea I guess depending on your preferences.”

Jeno smirks. “Can I have a taste?”

“What?” Jaemin blinked in confusion.

The Alpha leans in thinking that he wants to drink from his cup but instead kisses him on lips. Jaemin gasps which made the former to be able to shove his tongue in to explore. The tongue was warm as it swirls every inch of the Omega’s mouth.

It’s when Jaemin hear the sound whistles and gasps from his surrounding where he pushed the Alpha.

“What the hell?” Jaemin hissed with his face flushed in embarrassment.

Jeno’s face flushed as well as he grins and licked his lips. “Tastes good.”

The next thing that happened became a haze for the Omega as he throws his Iced Americano in the Alpha’s face and ran out of the café with the his friends following behind.

The other Alphas came to Jeno with different reaction.

Lucas being Lucas laughed out loud along with the other tall Alpha, Johnny. “Yo! Hahah! You just-got hahahahahh drenched!”

Taeyong chuckled. “I told you that ain’t gonna work bud.”

Yuta just shook his head in disappointment and worry. “You can’t kiss someone you just met out of the blue Jeno.”

Jeno keeps staring at the retreating figure and smirks while wiping his face. “Oh, I’m planning to get to know him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am!

“What the fuck just happen over there?!” Jungwoo asked almost too eagerly.

“For God’s sake you just witnessed it with us.” Renjun rolled his eyes as he stood next to a nervous Jaemin.

“Did that just happen?!” Jaemin looked around the campus park like a mad man. “Him kissing me! Me throwing the drink in his face!”

Renjun sighs dramatically. “Hate to break it to you but yeah it did happen.”

Jaemin whined and hides his face in his palm. “Ugh…I look like an idiot.”

“Jaemin are you alright?! I’ll go teach them a lesson.” Kun hissed as he balls his fast and punches his palm. “Those Alphas will not underestimate Omegas after my fist lands on their sorry ass faces.”

“I’ll go with you. They will feel my wrath. Just for the fun of it really.” Renjun joins in.

‘N-Not Yuta-ssi.” Shotaro whispered.

Jungwoo gave him a teasing look. “Ohhoooo did I just hear something interesting baby Sho.” He smirked.

Shotaro shook his head quickly.

Chenle jumps in excitement. “Yes! I can see more evil fall down upon us!”

Everyone looked at him weirdly. Chenle shrugged. “What? This has to be one of the most eventful thing that happened to date!”

Jaemin scoffed at Chenle who smirks evilly. “Well, I’m glad you enjoy my current predicament.”

“I do actually.”

“Come on let’s go Jun.” Kun said.

“No! No! It’s fine. Just don’t want to make this bigger than it is.” Jaemin sighs. “I’m sure he was just trying to mess with me cause he was bored. He’ll probably do it to others.”

“How can you be sure though. I mean I don’t think I’ve seen him bothering anyone when I think about it.” Jungwoo thought for quite a while.

“You know what guys, let’s just forget about it.” Who is Jaemin kidding? He couldn’t forget about those soft warm lips. Oh Goodness what is wrong with him?

“Yeah, uhm hate to break it to you but I don’t think that is going to happen Jaemin.” Chenle said as he scrolls down his phone. “I don’t think this will be forgotten easily.”

Jaemin looked at him weirdly. “What are you trying to say?”

Everyone looked at Chenle curiously who looked so engrossed on his smartphone.

Chenle faces his phone towards Jaemin with the rest crowding around him. “You’re the talk of the campus right now.” Chenle said as he showed a video to Jaemin posted by probably one of the students who was at the café just now with tons of incoming comments below it. Most of the students were shocked and wanting to know more details since he is quite known to be one of the most wanted and beautiful Omegas around campus alongside his friends.

Some of the messages seem to be on Jaemin’s side, claiming that it was not his fault if the Alpha was the one who forced a sudden kiss without his permission. And of course there were some leaving salty comments on how Jaemin was overreacting and how the so called great Jeno did not deserve to be treated like that.

“Shit..” Jaemin whined, frustratingly. There goes his peaceful life in campus.

Chenle clicked his tongue angrily when he read more comments. “What the-How dare they-Ugh! Look at these haters talking smack. They’re just jealous that you’re so pretty. Fuck this, lemme fuck them up. They mess with the wrong person. Jaemin, just say the word and I’ll destroy these jealous haters.” They knew very well he could. Zhong Chenle has the influence and connections due to being born and raised in a rich household. Most students will make sure to never get on his bad side.

At this point, Jaemin’s soul just left his body. “I…just…I don’t know..”

Kun sighs and soothes his back. “Don’t worry; let’s not think about it now if you don’t want to.”

Jaemin doesn’t know whether if he wants to cry or punch someone in the face or both.

“Oh. My. God.” Chenle’s jaw dropped.

“Oh God, what did they say about me now.” Jaemin sighs.

“Well, to be more precise what Jeno said about you.”

Jaemin blinked. “Huh?”

“He reposted the video on his Instagram and commented _I wouldn’t mind being thrown multiple drinks to as long as I got to talk to this Angel named Na Jaemin_.” And everyone went silent.

Jungwoo broke the silence with his high pitch squealing. “YAAAS! MY SHIP IS SAILING!!”

“What the fuck Jungwoo?!” Renjun hissed.

“Excuse me?! What ship?!” Jaemin looks as if Jungwoo betrayed him.

Chenle scrolls his screen to read more comments and whistles. “Wow Jaemin, Jeno really really really likes you.”

“Ugh! Shut up!” Jaemin whined.

Kun just face palmed as Shotaro looks around confused.

…

“Yo, Jeno you’re pretty bold for reposting that.” Lucas said as he pats his back.

Jeno smiles a little. “If that’s the only way to get his attention then yeah.”

“Don’t you think he’ll be mad though?” Lucas grins.

“That was the plan.” Jeno smirks. “When he’s mad, I’m sure he’ll come to see me and I’ll use that time to charm him.”

Yuta rolled his eyes. “Why can’t you just court him normally?"

Jeno sighs. “To be honest, I don’t know if he’s really interested in me. We always had eye contact but he keeps looking away. I thought he hated me or something.”

“Or maybe he thought you were creepy. I mean you did stare at him like a damn predator.” Taeyong chuckled.

“He’s really beautiful.” Jeno mumbles.

The other Alphas groaned. “Damn dude you’re whipped.” Johnny said.

“Can you really blame me, everything he does is cute!”

“Wow, you are creepy.” Taeyong looked at him disgusted.

“I just want him.” He stops in his tracks as he thinks. “God, I shouldn’t have just kiss him straight away like that. He’s probably scared.” He cursed.

“Wow, it took you that long to realize?!” Yuta looked at him shocked.

“I need to find him before he actually hates me.”

“Well, here’s your chance.” Johhny pointed the front.

Everyone looked and sees Jaemin walking furiously towards them or more precisely Jeno with his fuming friends not too far behind them. Well except for Shotaro and Jungwoo, the former is trying his best to keep everyone calm while Jungwoo seems to be intrigued with the current situation.

“Guys, I think we might be dead in the next 5 minutes.” Taeyong gulped as he saw Kun, Renjun and Chenle. The Evil Trio if you’re on their blacklist.

Jeno seems to not care of what Taeyeong is saying as he keeps giving heart eyes towards Jaemin. “Well, at least I got to die in the hands of an Angel.”

“What the fuck Jeno?! Stop dreaming of your love life that has not even started yet.” He hissed.

“That’s Renjun right? He’s pretty cute.” Lucas checks Renjun out, amused.

Yuta closed his eye sin annoyance. “Oh, God.”

Jaemin reached in front of Jeno and huffs in frustration. “We need to talk.”

“Anything for you Angel.”

Everyone groans while Jungwoo giggles in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys would like this!


End file.
